The object of the invention is a column shoe according to the preamble of claim 1.
The invention relates to column shoes which are used in lower end corners and sides of steel concrete columns or corresponding concrete element columns for securing the column to the bolts in the column base structure.
From publication FI 118186 a column shoe for securing steel concrete columns to a base is known. The column shoe comprises a baseplate provided with a bolt hole and a sideplate secured to the baseplate by welding in order to form a bolt housing. The column shoe further comprises main attachments fixed to the bolt housing for securing the column shoe and the steel concrete column together. Column shoes of this type are also known from publications FI 95164 and SE 511 606.
One problem with these known column shoes is the eccentricity between the anchor bolt and the reinforcement bars serving as main attachments of the column shoe. Eccentricity generates horizontal forces on steel concrete column, which horizontal forces have to be encountered by adding reinforcement to the column. Eccentricity also increases internal stresses in the column shoe and creates need for rear attachment when column shoe is under compressive load. One further problem with these known column shoes is the connection between baseplate and sideplate, which is a welded connection and which for this reason generates stress peaks.